


Une larme

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance : next generation [13]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Next-Gen, Sequel, UDC!verse, writing meme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] Pia a beau être le nouveau chevalier du Verseau, Camus restera son maître. Toujours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une larme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleBakemono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBakemono/gifts).



> **Principe du meme d'écriture** : choisir deux personnages et un numéro (sur cinquante) correspondant à une question, qui devra constituer le début du texte  
>  **Demande** : Camus & Pia - « Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? »  
>  **Note** : Pia appartient à Little Bakemono, elle sera l'apprentie de Camus. Se déroule une quinzaine d'années après "Fragments". Pia doit avoir dans les vingt-deux ou vingt-trois ans, et Camus a plus de cinquante ans.

« Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? » 

C’est comme un signal d’alarme. Pia a pourtant parlé très calmement, assise droite comme un i au pied du lit d’hôpital, ses longues mains de musicienne sagement posées sur ses genoux recouverts d’une robe à la coupe impeccable. Mais Camus sait, lui. 

« Vous vous rendez compte ? » 

Oui. Oui, il se rend compte que d’ici quelques minutes, si ce n’est moins, la gamine qu’il a pris en charge huit ans plus tôt pour lui succéder, et qui est devenue une jeune femme élégante et racée ne va pas tarder à craquer. Comment, ce sera une surprise, et en dépit de toutes ces années, il se sait toujours autant désarmé lorsque cela arrive. Va-t-elle se mettre à crier ? A hurler ? A ravager la pièce ? 

« Vous auriez pu en mourir ! » 

A pleurer donc. C’est une Pia en larmes qu’il reçoit contre sa poitrine amaigrie et dont il tapote gauchement les épaules secouées par de gros sanglots de l’enfant qu’elle n’est plus. 

« Allons, allons… » est tout ce qu’il trouve à balbutier, à défaut du reste et que, très certainement, son ancienne apprentie aimerait entendre. Quel maître misérable il fait, décidément. 

Peu à peu, elle se calme et lorsqu’elle se redresse, il ne reste quasi plus aucune trace sur son visage de son soudain accès de détresse. A peine une rougeur à ses joues pâles d’Asgardienne, et une dernière larme, accrochée à ses cils. 

Camus hésite puis, d’un index maladroit, s’en va la cueillir. Elle reste là, entre eux, au bout de son doigt et toujours la fixant, il finit par murmurer : 

« Je ne recommencerai pas. »


End file.
